


Forget the world exists

by pigalle



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Crème Brulée, Fluff, Lukas teaches Philip how to ride the bike, M/M, for once it's just pure fluff, or at least he tries, they deserve some happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: “Yeah, just like that,”Lukas told him, giving Philip the confidence that this was actually going good. The next moment the bike burst forward, and skidded to the ground when it caught Philip by surprise. Riding the bike wasn’t as easy as Lukas always made it seem.Lukas hurried forward to lift the bike off Philip’s leg, but laughing as he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, for once there's no angst! I'm impressed with myself, actually. But they deserve this happiness.

“Yeah, just like that,”Lukas told him, giving Philip the confidence that this was actually going good. The next moment the bike burst forward, and skidded to the ground when it caught Philip by surprise. Riding the bike wasn’t as easy as Lukas always made it seem.

Lukas hurried forward to lift the bike off Philip’s leg, but laughing as he did.

“That’s hilarious,” Lukas laughed.

Philip chucked the helmet off to really glare at Lukas, but he couldn’t help but feel his lis pull into a smile.

“It's not that easy.”

“It is,” Lukas insisted, helping Philip up. “C’mon, I’ll keep showing you.”

Philip moved back on the bike but left the helmet on the side. He wouldn’t start the engine again any time soon either way, so it didn't matter. Lukas moved to stand behind him, his hands first landing on Philip’s shoulders to then move down his arms towards his hands.

“You can’t be too quick,” Lukas said, right next to Philip’s ear, his breath tickling along the skin. Philip shuddered and tried to discreetly push back into Lukas. “You need to use smooth movements.”

“Like this?” Philip asked, turning around in a fluid move, spinning Lukas around to stand in front of him.

Lukas raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, only waiting for Philip’s next move. Philip leaned forward and reached up to kiss Lukas. Right now he wasn’t particularly interested in the bike, his sole focus instead on Lukas.

Lukas responded by stepping forward, pushing into Philip. Philip could feel the bike wobbling, dangerously close to falling over. When pulled back to tell Lukas, Lukas instead followed, which resulted in the bike tipping over. Lukas got a hold of Philip and prevented him from following. But his balance was off, so the next moment they fell to the ground next to the bike. It didn’t hurt too bad, but Philip still winced from the direct impact of his butt on the gravel.

“Sorry,” Lukas whispered, but didn’t move away. He only stared down at Philip with his breath coming in short puffs.

They stared at each other for only a few seconds longer before they burst out laughing. Lukas sagged forward so his head came to rest in the crook of Philip’s neck. His breath tickled, and Philip couldn’t stop laughing from it, and when he squirmed, Lukas only laughed harder, so that Philip kept squirming. It was like an evil circle, except it was the exact opposite of evil. It was the nicest Philip had felt in a long time, simply laughing for the sake of laughing.

They stayed on the ground for a long while longer, until their laughter slowly died down. When they’d calmed down Lukas slowly stretched back and looked down at Philip.

“Maybe we should get up?”

“Yeah,” Philip said, reluctant, even though the ground was starting to become cold. But it felt so good to just lay with Lukas and forgot the world, forget every worry and every detail about the murderer.

Lukas stood back up and reached down to help Philip up. Philip thought that would be it, but Lukas didn’t let go of him. Instead, he reached his arms around Philip and pulled him close yet again.

“I don’t want to stop,” Lukas murmured against Philip’s lips as he got back to kissing him.

“Then don’t,” Philip dared him and deepened the kisses. He didn’t want to let go either. He wanted to stay here as long as he could. He wanted to forget the world existed, give his whole attention to Lukas. And for this moment, it was true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com).


End file.
